Hand held power saws, such as skill saws are used extensively in all construction trades and a variety of cuts are made in a typical working days. Skill saws are especially adapted to work on lumber and flat stock such as plywood. In the instance of cutting a sheet of plywood it is necessary for the operator to use a straight edge, either a chalk line or other means, to mark off the line to be cut. Then, after marking the line, it is necessary to align the blade of the saw on the line and cut the line true and straight.
As sawdust builds on the work piece the operator must stop occasionally, blow the dust of the work piece, examine the progress made in the cut and continue, if on line, or restart the cut if off the mark.
The present invention relates to a guide apparatus for use with skill saws that enables the operator to establish the width of a cut beforehand and allows the guide to insure that a straight cut is maintained along the work piece.
This skill saw rip guide also relates to a means for measuring the length of a cut, having an integral rule deployed thereon that is readily visible to the operator and instantly ready for use as it is a part of the base of the apparatus.
Further, this skill saw rip guide stabilizes the skill saw, providing a basis for not only guiding same but assisting the operator in controlling the saw in the process of making a cut.